When fired, blowback firearms produce a recoil impulse along the axis of the rearward-moving bolt or slide. In the case of a modern handgun, the slide's axis of travel is offset from the axis of the user's arm, so the recoil impulse creates a moment which turns the muzzle of the handgun upward. This undesirable muzzle rise can make maintaining the sight picture difficult, which can create inaccuracy as subsequent rounds are fired, especially with a fully-automatic firearm.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved firearm with recoil mitigation that has a secondary moving mass that both slows the rearward movement of the slide and imparts a downward recoil to the firearm, thereby preventing the muzzle from climbing significantly with each shot. In this regard, the various embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill at least some of these needs. In this respect, the firearm with recoil mitigation according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a firearm with recoil mitigation that prevents the muzzle from climbing significantly with each shot.